The invention relates to a rod anchor for tension rods comprising an anchor head with a threaded bore hole into which the end of a tension rod with an outer thread can be screwed.
This type of rod anchors is known from EP 04 80 9571B1. Therein the anchor head has usually two parallel eye bars that have bore holes for the insertion of eye pins. In this context, coupling sleeves or spring-loaded couplings are also meant to be rod anchors, which serve to connect two rods having outer threads.
In practice it has been shown that corrosion may occur in the area of the thread connection between the tension rod and the anchor head. Therefore, it is the task of the invention to develop a rod anchor of the above-mentioned type in such a manner that corrosion is prevented in the area of the connection between the tension rod and the anchor head.